


One Piece x reader - Christmas 2017 special

by AbyssCronica



Series: One Piece x Reader SPECIALS [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: Christmas is approaching, and there's plenty of things to do! Go purchase presents with Law for your uncles Doffy and Cora-san, organize the Christmas party in the Strawhat apartment, make chocolate candies along with Perona and Reiju.Are you supposed to make a gift for your ex boyfriend Eustass Kid? Or is it better to buy something for your neighbour Marco, your new crush?Well, let's party a little bit with your friends and go with the flow, shall we?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is related to my Halloween special. The setting is more or less the same. You could consider this as a sequel of the Kid's chapter from the "7 minutes in heaven".  
> Don't worry if you haven't read that, anyway.

There were days, in your life, when you’d be too lazy to do pretty much anything.  
That day, for example.  
You were dozing off on the couch, a good book and a blanket wrapped all around your body in the late morning of an early December.  
Nami, Usop and Sanji were at work, while Zoro was sleeping in his room. You loved your flatmates, but sometimes it was nice to have the house all for yourself.  
Except you promised you’d do the laundry. And it was getting late.  
A resigned sigh left your mouth as you closed the book. Tolkien would have to wait a little bit.  
It was difficult to find the strength to stand up, but you eventually dragged the laundry bag to the door.  
With a grimace, you glanced at your figure in the mirror.  
Overalls, no make up, messy hair randomly wrapped up.  
“I kinda look like Gollum”. Yeah, and Tolkien had a bad influence on you.  
But you were so lazy. Beside, the laundry room was just at the ground floor. Although you really should have dropped by at the Sabaody to ask Shakky if she could lend you some milk.  
“C’mon, it’s 11 am, no one will be around!”  
Given your (un)luck, of course you should have known better.

You slid down the hall, the heavy bag between your arms. The elevator had been broken for a couple of days, so you had to go down the stairs from the third floor.  
The destination was not too far when you heard the click of the lock from a familiar door and speeded up your pace.  
“Not him, shit, not him! Why on earth isn’t he at work?!”  
As always, your clumsiness hit at the right time, so you stumbled across the hall, landing on the floor with your face on the dirty laundry. Hopefully not in Usop’s pants, but you lacked the courage to check.  
«Hey, you okay, yoi?»  
That “yoi” hurt more than your knee, which thumped hard against the floor.  
You jerked up, blushing for the pain and the embarrassment.  
«I’m fine!» you hurriedly say, collecting the clothes all around you. You were so busy not looking up to him that you missed the stretched hand he was offering and jumped to your feet again.  
«Thanks for your concerning! I’ll, hu, see you around.»  
Perhaps he wanted to add something, but you didn’t let him, dashing down the stairs.  
When the door of the laundry room was closed behind you, you let go a deep breath, leaning on it.  
«…shit.»  
It obviously had to be your crush to spot you in one of your worst moments.  
«Why am I so freakin clumsy…» you groaned to yourself, shoving the clothes inside the washing machine.

As soon as you were done with the laundry, you strongly debated within your mind if dropping by at the Sabaody to ask for some milk or running back to your place, hoping no one would see you this time.  
That would have been the best option, but…  
You sighed.  
Zoro just always had a consistent breakfast, drinking almost a bottle of milk every day, and you had none in the fridge.  
“The hell with that, I’ll be quick. Beside, who walks into a pub at 11:30 am?”

Eustass Kid.  
Eustass fucking Kid walked in the pub at 11:35 am, just while Shakky was handing you a bottle of fresh milk.  
And that was not the worst part.  
Well, the fact that Kid was your ex boyfriend was kinda part of the problem. But the real problem was the gorgeous blonde by his side.  
She was tall, thin, sexy, doll face, perfect hair and perfect skin.  
And you were… well, you were Gollum at the moment.  
A muffled curse escaped your teeth when Kid’s eyes met yours.  
He looked a little lost to see you there, but after a moment of hesitation, he waved at you and approached, grabbing the hand of the girl.  
“Really, I must have been a horrible person in my past life.”  
You took a deep breath, collecting the bottle of milk from Shakky and putting it between you and them, like a pathetic shield.  
«Y/n. What a surprise.»  
You displayed your best drawn smile.  
«Kid. A _nice_ surprise indeed.»  
He was wearing a bandanna, as usual, with his leather black jacket although it was December already. The girl had a clear and expensive-looking coat.  
He gave you his cruel sneer.  
«She’s Margaret. We’re dating.»  
“Like it wasn’t obvious, you jerk.”  
«Aw, are you!» you chimed, with a lovely grin.  
«Margaret, this is Y/n.»  
The girl offered a sincere smile and stretched her free hand.  
“Oh cutie, I’d feel sorry for ya if I weren’t so busy detesting you right now.”  
You shook her hand, trying to resist the impulse to crush it in your grip.  
Kid was probably thinking he won the lottery, showing off his new hot date to his ex trash girlfriend.  
«Well, I gotta go. It was a pleasure to meet you, enjoy! Thanks for the milk, Shakky!»  
The woman’s eyes briefly met yours. As always, she read everything in the scene, but she just gestured a greeting with her slender fingers, while you almost ran out of the pub.

You slammed the door behind you, banging the bottle on the table.  
«Dammit!» you hissed, punching the wall.  
Tears were gathering in the corners of your yes, and a heavy knot thickened in your chest.  
What a shitty morning.  
«Jeez, calm down.»  
The lazy voice made you start.  
Zoro yawned from the hall’s door, trailing his steps in the kitchen.  
You brusquely rubbed your eyes with your sleeve to wipe away the tears.  
«Sorry.»  
He frowned, taking a better look at you.  
«What’s wrong, Y/n?»  
«Nothing, it’s just…»  
Not sure how to continue, you opened the fridge and put some eggs on the sideboard.  
Zoro wasn’t the kind of guy who pushes people when they don’t want to talk, but your case was a little special.  
Being your friend for a long time, he knew you played strong for your pride. Normally he wouldn’t get involved, but he had seen you put yourself in some nasty troubles in the past.  
From your side, you didn’t want to mention Kid to Zoro. He never liked your relationship with him, and was eventually proven right.  
«I would like to know if something happened.» he casually said, preparing a pan on the flame.  
You sighed. It was no big deal, after all.  
«Really, it’s nothing. I dropped by at the Sabaody and I ran into Kid and his date… I was just a bit surprised, that’s it.»  
As expected, he grimaced at the mention of the redhead.  
«Who cares about that asshole.»  
«Yeah…»  
Zoro glanced at your lost glare.  
«I don’t like that face, Y/n. Please, don’t tell me you still think about him!»  
«I don’t!» you squeaked «She was just… beautiful. Like, really beautiful.»  
He shrugged.  
«Maybe she’s brainless.»  
You chuckled.  
«Yeah, maybe! Okay, I’ll go take a shower.»  
You disappeared towards the bathroom and Zoro opened the fridge, looking for some milk. He cursed when he realized there was none, but then saw the bottle you left on the table.  
So that was why you were at the Sabaody before noon.  
The greenette stared at the bottle for a few seconds, then went back in his room, looking for his phone.

After the shower, you swayed in the hall in your bathrobe, with the comfy idea to huddle back on the couch and watch something on Netflix, maybe. The TV was already on though.  
A long whistle welcomed you.  
«Y/n! You naughty girl!» Ace grinned «Is this the way to go around the apartment you share with three guys?»  
«…and one of them being the curly eyebrow.» Law added from the sofa, sounding annoyed as always.  
«Guys! What are you doing here?» you cried, glaring at your freckled best friend and your scowling cousin.  
«Zoro-ya called.» Law replied, pointing at your flatmate, who was still eating.  
«What for?»  
Zoro continued to eat, not shifting his eyes from the My Hero Academia’s episode.  
«Since we don’t have so much food and the stupid cook is at work, I thought we could have lunch downstairs, at the Sabaody.»  
You blinked.  
«At the Sabaody? But–»  
Ace gave you one of his flashy smiles, leaning to the back of the couch.  
«And you could wear a fancy dress!»  
Your eyebrows knitted together, as your eyes suspiciously travelled on all of them.  
Was it because of Kid and his date? Was that even possible? Zoro was not the kind of guy who organizes these little revenges.  
And he wasn’t, actually.  
You couldn’t know, but at first he just wanted to go down and punch Eustass Kid in the face. He didn’t know what happened exactly, but he was sure the redhead had been an asshole.  
He called Ace just so he could keep an eye on you while he beat your ex boyfriend up.  
It was actually Ace who came up with the alternative plan, also because he was not so sure Zoro could take down Kid alone, but Shakky would have taken down everyone in the blink of an eye.  
They wanted to gather other guys, but almost everyone was at work. It was a lucky shot to find Trafalgar Law at home.  
The surgeon in training wasn’t usually prone to those kind of things, but since it was Eustass Kid they were talking about, he was easy to convince.  
«Fine guys, I’ll go with you.» you huffed «But first thing first!»  
You plopped to the sofa, next to Law.  
«Let me see my love Eraserhead fighting now.»

You chose one of your favourite outfit, dried your hair and applied a light make-up.  
You didn’t know why you were so nervous. Maybe Kid wasn’t even there anymore.  
Except he was.  
Margaret leaned on the coffee table towards him when you entered the pub.  
«Hey, isn’t she the girl from before?»  
«Hm?»  
Kid turned to the door.  
You didn’t look shoddy anymore. Not at all. A few men trailed your steps with their gazes, but of course you didn’t notice.  
Almost all the girls turned to Trafalgar, Ace and Zoro, though, and flashed you resenting glances when you sat with them.  
Margaret saw Kid’s features souring.  
«Is… is it everything okay?»  
«Yes.» he replied bluntly.  
His eyes met Ace’s, and the freckled bastard flicked him a cocky smile.

«What can I bring you, guys?» Makino smiled.  
You all placed your orders.  
Ace was having a lot of fun being over cuddly with you. He was all hugs and pecks on the cheeks, just at Kid’s expense.  
You knew it was extremely immature from your side, but there was a part of you that was enjoying it a lot.  
«We definitely pissed him off!» Ace whispered in your ear.  
You tried to suffocate a smile.  
«Okay, let’s just eat now, shall we?»  
You ate, then ordered a few drinks. Kid and Margaret did the same.  
You saw the boys fiddling with their phones under the table, but didn’t pay too much attention about it. All your energy was focused not to tilt your head towards the couple, a few tables away.

Group chat: ASL Pirates  
| Ace: Guys, come to the Sabaody, we’re having fun  
| Luffy: Yay coming!!!  
| Sabo: You know I’m at work Ace  
| Sabo: I might be able to join later though

 

| Ace: Oi Chicken boy  
| Chicken boy: what  
| Ace: come drink with us at the Sabaody  
| Chicken boy: working  
| Ace: c’mooon, Y/n is here  
| Ace: she asked for you  
| Chicken boy: did she?  
| Chicken boy: maybe I’ll join in a while

Awesome flat  
| Penguin: Where’s @Law?  
| Shachi: who knows  
| Shachi: extra shifts again?  
| Law: I’m at the Sabaody  
| Penguin: thanks for inviting us  
| Law: you’re welcome  
| Bepo: Can we join? There’s not enough food in there  
| Penguin: what do you mean there’s not  
| Penguin: I bought it yesterday!  
| Shachi: guys you do realize we’re all in the same apartment  
| Shachi: and we’re talking through our phones  
| Bepo: Law’s not here  
| Bepo: I feel like he must know  
| Law: I’m very grateful  
| Shachi: be grateful we’re coming down

In less than an hour, a lot of other people came joining your table. And they were all attractive young men.  
Luffy hugged you when he arrived (well, he hugged everyone to be honest), Barto patted your shoulder and Sabo kissed your head, like he always did with all his female friends. But the other girls in the pub didn’t know that. Law’s flatmates were more discreet.  
Suddenly, you were the most envied woman of the Sabaody, and Kid the tensest man.  
“Well… this escalated quickly.”  
«I thought you guys were at work!»  
«Dragon said I could have some free time.» Sabo explained, taking a seat «I did a lot of extra hours this month.»  
Bartolomeo shrugged.  
«I was just tired and I closed the shop for a while.»  
Ace maliciously glared at him, but you didn’t see it.  
«I think it’s about to snow outside!» Penguin announced with a grin.  
«Oh yay!!» Luffy jumped «I love snow!»  
The cheerful mood fitted perfectly the Christmas decorations that Makino and Kayme had wrapped all over the pub. The brunette also changed the music, putting up some Christmas songs.  
You shot a glance to Kid’s table. He hated Christmas. Well, he hated a lot of stuff, to be honest.  
He had his fist closed in a tight grip, while Margaret was shifting her weight on the chair, uncomfortably.  
You felt a little guilty. It wasn’t her fault, after all.  
Law lazily dropped his eyes to your hands.  
«Who are you texting, Y/n-ya?»  
«The girls. It’s flattering to be the only woman here, but I don’t wanna be murdered by a jealous fangirl of yours.»  
He hummed.  
«I bet this has nothing to do with the fact Eustass-ya is about to throw his table at us.»  
You gulped.  
«Not at all.»  
«Fine then.»

| Y/n: please, come to the Sabaody now  
| Perona: whattsup  
| Y/n: they’re gangbanging me  
| Perona: who?  
| Y/n: everyone!  
| Y/n: plus, there’s Kid with a girl  
| Perona: holy fuck  
| Y/n: are you coming?  
| Perona: yeah  
| Perona: to take pictures

 

Zoro come home  
| Y/n: guys everyone is at the Sabaody, come when you’re free  
| Sogeking: Roger that  
| Nami: who’s bringing Zoro  
| Y/n: he’s here already  
| Nami: neat  
| Prince: are you planning to stay late? My shift ends in a while  
| Y/n: no idea… text us when you’re done  
| Prince: Will do, princess <3  
| Zoro: wait Nami, what do you mean who’s bringing Zoro

More and more people were joining.  
After a few drinks, you had almost forgotten about your ex boyfriend and were just having fun.  
You were laughing at some stupid pun Shachi made up, when you felt Perona and Ace suddenly stiffened to your sides.  
«What’s wrong?»  
You followed Ace’s gaze, but he immediately grabbed your chin and turned your head back to him.  
«Umh, hey.» he said, a little awkwardly.  
You pushed his hand away, now suspicious, and looked at Kid’s table.  
«Y/n…» Perona murmured.  
Kid and Margaret were making out.  
Your heart sank to your guts at the sight.  
«Don’t mind that idiot, Y/n! He’s doing it to make you jealous!» Ace said.  
Yeah, and he was doing a great job.  
Bartolomeo observed your paled expression and bent towards Zoro.  
«We could kill him, ya’know.» he whispered.  
Zoro nodded.  
«I totally agree.»  
«No one is killing anyone!» Nami snapped, banging her hand on the table between the two of them.  
Shachi ordered more booze.  
There were already a few empty bottles on the table, and you head was feeling dizzy.  
«Y/n, stop looking at them!»  
Perona’s voice sounded far.  
You weren’t able to avert your eyes from Kid and the beautiful girl all over each other.  
Until someone bumped against their table, making them both start.  
«Uh, sorry Eustass-ya. Looks like I was absent-minded.»  
Law gave him his cheeky smile and greeted the girl with a slight tilt of his head.  
«That’s enough!»  
Kid jumped on his feet and grabbed Law’s collar, while Margaret startled on his chair. The redhead tugged the other against himself, almost bumping their foreheads together.  
«I’m gonna smash your little games right now.» he hissed.  
You and almost all the guys at your table stood up, but before Kid’s fist could connect with Law’s jaw, a slender yet powerful hand landed on his grip.  
«Please kids, not inside my pub.»  
Shakky was smiling and her voice was soft, but they knew they didn’t wanna mess with her.  
«God bless you, lady.» you whispered with a sigh of relief.  
Kid let go of Law with a grunt.  
«I think we should go now.» you announced.  
You felt extremely guilty for the whole situation. Because of your childish resentful behaviour, you ruined Kid’s date and almost caused a fight in Shakky’s bar.  
«What? I don’t wanna go hooooome!» Luffy pouted.  
«Yeah, me neither!» Penguin chuckled, the flush of alcohol evident on his face.  
«I’ve literally just arrived.» Usop whined.  
Sabo checked his watch.  
«Well, it’s getting late already…»  
«I know what we should do!» Nami chimed, clapping her hands.  
You glanced at her, suspicious, as Law made his way back to your table.  
«We should go to a club!»  
«Okay, it’s not that late.» Sabo observed.  
«It’s “Christmas cocktail night” at the Germa 66 club!» Perona said «We could go there, they’re open already!»  
«Ugh, Sanji won’t like this…» Usop mumbled.  
«Sanji isn’t here to protest yet!» Nami grinned.  
«Let’s go!» Luffy yelled, already on his feet.  
You just went with the flow. Before you could grab your coat, Ace took it, holding it for you while you wore it, still jeering in Kid’s direction.  
«Thanks.» you muttered, without turning.  
«Come and have fun with your friends, Y/n.» he replied, entangling his arm in yours «Forget about him!»  
You flashed a last glance to the redhead, while Ace led you outside, and your eyes met for a brief moment.  
To your surprise, he didn’t look furious. His gaze was just bitter.

It was cold outside.  
You sank your head into your scarf, shaking a little.  
«Gosh, it’s freezing!» you hissed, pressing yourself more against Ace. He was always burning.  
Bartolomeo sighed.  
«You always have the wrong clothes.»  
With a swift movement, he grabbed Penguin’s hat and lowered it on your head.  
«Here.»  
«Hey!»  
The poor guy tried to protest, but Barto gave him his murderous glare, and Penguin stopped, swallowing.  
Bartolomeo was really caring with his shortlist of people, but vicious against the rest of the world, and no one wanted to mess with him.  
You chuckled.  
«Thanks for the hat, Pen!»  
He huffed.  
«You’re welcome, I guess.»  
«What are you doing?» you asked Ace, noticing he was dialling something on his phone.  
«Calling a friend to see if he can join.»  
«Oh, okay.»  
“WAAAAAIT a second.”  
«Ace, who’s your friend?»  
But he was already talking at the phone.  
«Hi, Marco. Yeah, we’re all going to this cub tonight.»  
You tried to jump and snap the device away from his hand, but the cheeky bastard anticipated your moves and easily pushed you away.  
«…okay, we’ll see you there then. Call Thatch. Bye!»  
Well, it was gonna be an interesting night.


	2. 2

The freezing wind was so strong your whole group had packed up like a flock down the dark streets.  
«Tell me again why we didn’t take the tube!» Shachi yelled over the wind to no one in particular.  
«Because “walking is fun”!» Usop grunted, quoting Luffy.  
The latter was running ahead like he couldn’t feel the cold.  
You were squeezed between Ace and Bartolomeo, pushing them in front of you to shield yourself from the wind.  
«Well, aren’t you selfish!» Ace groaned.  
«No, I’m adorable.» you replied, but your words were muffled by the scar.  
«It’s so gonna snow.» Perona sighed.  
Finally, the club came in sight.  
«Okay, they won’t let you in there with this on.» Penguin declared, taking his hat back. The cold hit your head, as you dived deeper in your scarf.  
Barto grunted.  
«They won’t let you in there with that either, ya’know.»

Luckily, they did let Penguin inside.  
Despite the early hour, it was already filled with people, maybe because of the cocktail night, or maybe just because of its popularity.  
The Germa 66 was wide, original and it usually played good music. During that period of the year, it was decorated with Christmas stroboscopic lights.  
Since it wasn’t late, the guys hadn’t to pay the entrance (women never paid there).  
«Reiiiijuuuuu!» Perona chimed, throwing her slender arms around the other pinkette’s neck.  
«Hi guys.» she greeted, graciously caressing Perona’s hair. She was always impossibly refined.  
«You should have told me you were coming, I’d have reserved a table.»  
Nami shrugged.  
«We improvised.»  
«Yeah, Y/n was down because Kid is dating a superhot chick, apparently.» Perona explained.  
You sighed, hiding your face in your hand.  
«Thanks, P. How about we prepare a banner on my sentimental issues and we expose it here, on the club’s front?»  
Reiju clicked her tongue.  
«I’m afraid Ichiji wouldn’t approve.»  
«Oi, Sabo!»  
Ace’s arm circled his brother’s neck.  
«How about you be my shoulder tonight? Like sweet old times!»  
Yeah, you remembered the sweet old times.  
Whenever you went out with Ace and Sabo, two seconds of distraction were enough, and you always found them back surrounded by chicks.  
The blond sighed.  
«You know I can’t, bro. I’m in a committed relationship now.»  
Well, Koala was a lucky girl.  
Ace groaned, retreating his arm.  
«You’re sooo boring.»  
He checked his other male companions with a meditative gaze. His eyes lingered on Law, but he finally grabbed Zoro’s sleeve.  
«Very well then. You’ll be my partner tonight!»  
«Wha– wait!»  
But Ace dragged him in the crowd before the grenette could protest.  
«Guys!» you called, faking an outraged expression.  
So much for “come have fun with your friends”.  
Law huffed, while Penguin quietly elbowed Shachi in the ribs.  
«There’s another one! It’s already six hot girls checking Law out.»  
«What a waste. We should put him in a better use!»  
«I agree.»  
Shachi waved at a little group of girls standing nearby.  
«Hey, beauties! Do you know my friend Law?» he shouted.  
Hearing his own name, Law’s eyebrows knitted together. Penguin was quick though, and he grabbed his arms, pulling him near the group of suddenly very interested women.  
Bepo quietly followed them.  
“…aaaaand they’re also gone.”  
Of course, Luffy had already disappeared.  
Almost reading your mind, Sabo patted your shoulder.  
«Don’t worry, Y/n. Ace told me Marco should be here any moment.»  
Reiju lifted her curled eyebrow.  
«Oh, that’s interesting.»  
You pouted, feeling a sudden heat on your cheeks.  
«Guys, please… why is my sentimental life of public domain? I said he was cute once, ONCE, and now the entire world is trying to throw me at him!»  
The blond chuckled at your whining.  
«Don’t you laugh! I’m serious here!»  
Not at all impressed, he ruffled your hair with a wide smile on his face.  
«It’s because Marco is actually a nice guy, and we want to see you happy, Y/n. You deserve a little happiness.»  
Usop and Nami nodded like Sabo explained the whole point perfectly.  
His words made your mouth snap closed as a knot squeezed your throat.  
«Hum…» you muttered, lowering your eyes.  
«Well, now!» Sabo turned his back to you, friendly hitting Barto’s shoulder «Why don’t we go find you a nice girl?»  
Bartolomeo’s eyes grew wide.  
He and Sabo were never actually close, so his behaviour caught him by surprise.  
«Yay!» Nami chimed «I’ll help!»  
«Wha…! I wanna come too!» Usop uttered.  
«What?! But… I should keep an eye on the girls, we cannot leave them alone!» Barto tried to protest.  
Sabo just shrugged.  
«They can take care of themselves. Plus, Reiju is one of the owners. C’mon!»  
They quickly disappeared in the crowd, and you were left alone with your two pink-haired best friends.  
«So what now, owner?» you sighed.  
Reiju smiled confidently.  
«Now we drink.»

Normally, Reiju was busy working and dealing with important clients at the club. That night, anyway, there was no particular event, and all her siblings were there too (with the exception of Sanji, but he was the only one who had nothing to do with the family business).  
The three of you sat at the counter, and Yonji served you many drinks.  
A lot of men tried to approach your trio, but you always had the impression they were interested in your illegally beautiful friends, so you didn’t even pay attention to them.  
«Here you are, yoi.»  
The familiar voice had you gulp. You turned to the two men who just arrived in the crowded club.  
Gosh, Marco was handsome. He was wearing a black shirt, a bit unbuttoned to the top, and denim trousers.  
The man beside him had a white shirt instead. He was taller, with a scar on his left temple.  
«This is Thatch, yoi. He works with me and Ace.»  
The brunette flashed you a wide smile and shook your hand.  
«Nice to meet you! We couldn’t find Ace, so…»  
A loud yell made you all turn to the Dj platform.  
Ace was on a podium, shirt completely unbuttoned, surrounded by gals, and he was moshig around like crazy.  
Down the podium, Zoro was also surrounded by dancing girls, but he looked more like he was desperately trying to get away.  
«…well, never mind.» Thatch concluded.  
«I bet he’s druuuuuuunk!» Perona chimed, obviously not that sober herself «And guess who’s gonna take care of him, then?»  
She leaned on you and you quickly grabbed her sides to prevent her from falling from the stool.  
The pinkette pressed her finger on your nose.  
«It’s gonna be youuuuu!» she smiled, cheeks flushed by the alcohol.  
You sighed.  
«I’ll have to take care of you too, if you keep going.»  
Perona giggled.  
«That’s true!»  
She hugged your arm, rubbing her face on your shoulder, than she turned to Marco and Thatch.  
«Y/n is the best! She’s always taking care of us.»  
«You do it for me too.» you replied, patting her head.  
«Buuuuut! We were supposed to cheer you up, tonight!»  
«Cheer her up?»  
Marco’s look turned inquisitive on your face.  
«Enough.» Reiju decided, getting up «You’re coming with me, Lolita.»  
She put a hand on Perona’s arm, gently but firmly, and leaded her down to the stool.  
«I’ll take care of this chipmunk now. See you later, it was a pleasure to meet you.»  
Reiju threw a little knowing smile to you before escorting Perona away.  
«I’ll better get Ace back too.» Thatch mumbled, rubbing his temple «I’m pretty sure Pops wants him on call tomorrow.»  
Marco nodded.  
«Do you need help?»  
«No, don’t worry. Beside, we cannot leave this beautiful lady alone.»  
You frowned as he winked in your direction, before disappearing in the crowd as well.  
«…and I thought I came here with a lot of people!»  
A light smile graced Marco’s lips while he took a seat beside you and gestured to the waiter.  
«Classic.»  
He ordered a Martini and you were pretty nervous. It was the first time you two were alone, if you didn’t considerate the occasional greetings in the complex.  
«What did your friend mean with “cheering you up”, yoi?» he casually asked.  
You bit your lips. Talking about your ex with your current crush wasn’t the best idea, but you didn’t want to lie to him either.  
«Nothing serious. It has been a stressing week.»  
«I bet the stumble of this morning didn’t help, did it.»  
You blushed and look at his face. He was smirking.  
"So he’s a troll, after all."  
«Ugh, you remember it.»  
«Vividly. And you run. Priceless, yoi.»  
«Okay, okay, you got me! I’m super clumsy.»  
He giggled and you grimaced.  
«Aw, don’t make that face, yoi. It’s cute.»  
You tried to swallow, but your throat was suddenly dry.  
«I’m happy you take care of Ace, yoi. He talks about you a lot.»  
«Really?»  
«Yeah. I mean, not as much as he talks about his younger brother…»  
A fond smile curled your mouth.  
«That would be impossible. He used to talk about you too, but he quit after he got outclassed by you with the girls.»  
Now it was Marco’s turn to blush lightly.  
«I don’t know what you’re talking about.» he groaned.  
«Oh, come on!» you giggled «I know he asked you to be his shoulder for a few nights, but then all the girls were more interested in _your_ phone number.»  
Ace’s frustration by that time was quite fun. He couldn’t figure out how a man almost twenty years older than him could be that popular with girls his age.  
Maybe that was the trick.  
Of course Ace was handsome and confident, but you could find a bunch of guys like that in every club. Marco was something different, with his calmer yet smart demeanour.  
The blond shrugged.  
«So _that’s_ what happened. He did look kind of discouraged.»  
You disclosed your eyes at him. Was he serious? Or was he playing the troll again? With that poker face, it was always hard to tell.  
«You look so mature and calm… I don’t blame those girls. They couldn’t know you’re actually a troll, deep down.» you sneered.  
Marco seemed baffled for a moment, then he smirked.  
«Same goes for you. Not that I’m surprised, yoi, you have to be to live with those guys and be Ace’s best friend.»  
You sipped proudly at your drink.  
«…yet, you land face down in someone’s else dirt laundry, yoi.»  
The drink got stuck in your throat and you had to cough it out. He giggled.  
«Clumsy and troll. Worst combination ever!»  
«I thought I was cute.» you huffed, not looking at him.  
«You are.»  
Your cheeks heat up at his warm voice.  
«S-So!» you uttered, trying to shake away the embarrassment «Are you dating one of those girls?»  
«Nope.»  
«How come?»  
«I’m not a fan of dating. I guess I prefer when things happen spontaneously.»  
Your eyes met and, for a few seconds, no one talked.  
Your heart was pounding in your chest.  
When the silence was a little too prolonged, he spoke first.  
«Listen, why don’t we–»  
«Let me go!»  
A high shout close to you got your attention.  
Nami was trying to shake her arm free from some big creep with a pointy bald head.  
«C’mon lady, just a dance!»  
«I said no!»  
«Hey!»  
Without thinking, you jumped to your feet and quickly reached them.  
You sank your nails in the guy’s arm, tugging him.  
«Get away from her!» you hissed.  
«What do you want, bug? Get lost!»  
Woha, he was surprisingly strong.  
The guy banged you against the wall, and you felt the air cut in your lungs.  
«Y/n!» Nami cried, but you were already back in the fight, a vicious light in your eyes.  
« _You_ need to get lost!»  
His fist closed in a punch, but before he could raise his arm, his expression suddenly paled.  
A strong hand had landed on his trapezium, squeezing it.  
«I wouldn’t do that if I were you, yoi.»  
With a small movement of his wrist, Marco forced him to step back from both of you.  
You immediately grabbed Nami’s waist, tugging her away from the guy.  
«Is there any problem?»  
Niji’s sharp voice interrupted the creep’s efforts to get free. He stared at the electric blue-haired man in horror.  
«This guy molested me!» Nami declared, pointing at him with contempt.  
Marco let him go, since he seemed frozen enough.  
Niji moved his gaze on you.  
«Is it true?»  
«Yes!» you uttered before the creep could add something.  
The Vinsmoke nodded.  
«Very well then.»  
He secured his grip around the guy’s elbow, and you could see in the way he wrinkled his expression how painful it was.  
«Please, follow me so I can explain to you why those things don’t happen in our club.»  
You all stared at the guy been dragged away and you suffocated a smirk.  
Niji was the worst thing that could happen to that man. Among the brothers, he was the more vicious.  
Normally you wouldn’t like him for the hell he put Sanji through when they were children, but that night you didn’t mind his entrance.  
«You okay?» you asked Nami, rubbing her shoulder.  
«Yes. Thank you, Y/n.»  
«Namiiiii!»  
Luffy’s yell made you both jump. The ravenette pushed his way out of the crowd and flew to you.  
«What happened?!»  
«Just a creep, but now I’m fine.»  
Luffy creaked his knuckles.  
«Where is him?»  
Nami giggled, secretly flattered by Luffy’s concern.  
«It’s okay, really! Niji is taking care of him.»  
«He better! Let’s go home then.» he stated, grabbing her hand and heading to the exit.  
“Wow, I knew Luffy was protective with his friends, but to think he could be that serious…!”  
«You too, yoi.»  
You blinked, moving your eyes back to Marco.  
«What?»  
«That guy was really bigger than you. It was quite irresponsible to rush in the fight.»  
«But he was…!»  
«I know.»  
Marco placed both his hands on your shoulders and you closed your mouth.  
His touch was warm and reassuring. That feeling was almost unknown to you. You felt… protected?  
«You could have got hurt, yoi.»  
The blond stared at you right in the eyes while saying it. He looked so serious.  
Then, his lazy lips curled into a smile.  
«It was hot, by the way.»  
It was…  
“WHAAAAAAAAT?!”  
Marco let you go and checked his phone.  
«I need to get going.» he sighed, before looking around «Where are your friends? I don’t want to leave you alone, yoi.»  
A wave of disappointment washed away the flutter of his previous sentence.  
“He needs to go already? So he’s not that interested in spending more time with me…”  
«Y/n!»  
You turned to see Perona waving at you. She and Reiju quickly reached you.  
«I heard Niji is… _settling things_ with some creep. Are you okay?» Reiju asked.  
«Yes, it was nothing, don’t worry.»  
«I’ll be leaving then, yoi.» Marco smiled to the two pinkettes «Please, keep an eye on her. It would be great if she doesn’t put herself in another fight tonight.»  
«We got this!» Perona grunted, resolute.  
Reiju nodded.  
Marco lazily waved at you.  
«I’ll see you around then.»  
«Wait!»  
You ran to him, although he just made a few steps, and gently touched his arm.  
«I didn’t thank you for your help, back there. You saved us.» you muttered.  
He smirked, before briefly ruffling your hair.  
«Anytime, yoi. Call me if you’re in trouble, okay?»  
And with that, he was gone.  
Mixed feelings were agitating your chest. How should you feel about the night? His behaviour was a little confusing.  
Still lost in your thoughts, you returned to your friends.  
«So, how did it go?»  
You raised your eyes on Reiju.  
«I honestly have no idea.»  
«Good. Let’s go dance!» Perona shouted.

 

Nami created the group “Party night”  
Nami added you  
Nami added Luffy  
Nami added Zoro  
Nami added Prince  
Nami added Sogeking  
Nami added Sabo  
Nami added Ace  
Nami added Law  
Nami added Chicken boy  
Nami added Bepo  
Nami added Penguin  
Nami added Shachi  
Nami added G Lolita

You are now an admin

| Nami: okay guys, add whom I forgot  
| Nami: for Sanji: we’re at Germa 66  
| Nami: someone keep an eye on Zoro  
| Ace: got this  
| Prince: why there?  
| G Lolita: it was easy to reach  
| G Lolita: don’t be a baby and come  
| Prince: fine  
| Prince: just because a princess asked <3

Sabo added Koala

| Shachi: guys you cannot believe this  
| Shachi: Law is drunk!!!  
| Sogeking: true, I don’t believe this  
| Penguin: come and see!!  
| G Lolita: how on earth  
| Bepo: Luffy challenged him  
| Bepo: I thought he could stand more booze??  
| Law: Im not funk  
| Nami: I need to see it  
| G Lolita: oh we know you’re not funk, Law  
| Nami: where are you guys

Shachi shared position

| Sogeking: …  
| Chicken boy: holy shit  
| Law: gET A WAY  
| Luffy: drunk Law is fun!!!!!  
| Sabo: yeah, I don’t believe this either

| Sogeking: someone saw Zoro?  
| Nami: hopefully he’s with Ace  
| Penguin: you mean the moshing on that platform Ace?  
| Nami: …  
| Nami: crap

G Lolita added Reiju

| Nami: guys, Luffy and I are going home  
| Sogeking: wait, I’m coming too  
| Koala: shouldn’t someone take Ace down from there?  
| Shachi: no  
| Penguin: no  
| Prince: no  
| Sogeking: no  
| Chicken boy: no  
| G Lolita: no  
| Sabo: …  
| Sabo: I can see where this is going  
| Koala: <3

You hadn’t checked your phone in the whole night, so you didn’t really believed Perona when she told you about Law. You handed her your purse instead.  
«Can you watch it for a second? I need to go to the toilet.»  
«Yup.»  
«And you watch Perona, Reiju.»  
«Obviously.»  
When you were far enough, the gothic Lolita quickly unlocked your phone. Reiju lifted an eyebrow.  
«What are you doing?»  
«It’s for her own good! I’ve got a bad feeling…»  
The app was filled with notifications, but Perona ignored the chat group.  
«…aaaaand I was right.»  
She showed your phone to Reiju. The Vinsmoke girl frowned at the sight.

_3 lost calls from RedDevil_

_8 unread messages from RedDevil_

«This is not good.»  
«Of course not! What should we do?»  
«Nothing. It’s her life. We’ll ask her about it tomorrow, let’s just keep her distracted for another while.»  
Perona sighed, shoving your phone back in the purse.  
«I hate you being so wise, R.»

When you came back, they put a filled glass in your hand and dragged you to join the fray.  
«Do you mind another drink?» Perona asked.  
«I don’t mind other 3000.»

 

Nami changed the name of the group in “Worst Generation”

| Nami: let’s keep this group for future events!  
| Nami: add other people  
| Chicken boy: except for redass kid  
| Koala: why not him?  
| Sogeking: it’s a long story  
| Sogeking: but the bottom line is  
| Sogeking: we’re not liking him atm  
| Ace: AMEN TO THAT  
| Nami: omg  
| G Lolita: can we add just Killer?  
| Chicken boy: no.  
| G Lolita: but everyone likes Killer!  
| Chicken boy: no.

Nami added Robin  
Nami added SUPER  
Nami added Vivi <3  
Nami added Becca  
Nami added Carrot  
Nami added Kayme

| Penguin: finally the WOMEN  
| G Lolita: oh for fuck’s sake

G Lolita added J gimmefood Bonney  
G Lolita added Carina

| Sogeking: I can see this going down  
| Prince: *-*

Koala added Leo

| Nami: we’re home  
| Nami: analysis of the night?  
| Penguin: deceased: Ace, Law, Y/n, Perona(ish)  
| Nami: Y/n too??  
| Penguin: missing: Zoro  
| Prince: good  
| Prince: WHERE’S MY POOR Y/N???  
| Sogeking: well that’s new  
| Sogeking: Zoro I mean  
| Reiju: they took off already  
| Chicken boy: WHAT  
| Chicken boy: the girls went away on their own???  
| Reiju: obviously not  
| Nami: oh jeez  
| Nami: who’s taking care of the deceased?  
| Sabo: that would be me, sadly  
| Koala: ☺  
| Nami: ALL of them??  
| Sabo: almost  
| Sabo: Perona was just dizzy, Koala is taking her back to her flat  
| Shachi: how did you find Law  
| Shachi: we looked everywhere  
| Sabo: being Luffy and Ace’s mature brother, I developed some skills  
| Penguin: you really did  
| Sabo: can I put them all in Ace’s bed?  
| Sabo: I mean Y/n and Law are cousins  
| Sabo: Ace and Y/n are like siblings  
| Sabo: plus they kinda passed out already  
| Carina: that’s interesting  
| Chicken boy: doesn’t look like a good idea  
| Sabo: too late  
| Sabo: goodnight   
| Nami: don’t forget to send pictures

| Sogeking: did anyone look for Zoro?  
| Prince: no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP!  
> I didn’t decide where this is going yet. So, please, express your preference here.
> 
> Who do you want to end up with?
> 
> \- Kid  
> \- Marco
> 
> Please, note that I’m taking votes also on Deviantart and Wattpad.
> 
> See you soon with the next chap!


	3. 3

A scraped groan escaped your throat as you pressed your forehead deeper in the pillow.  
A tight halo of dizziness and vague pain encircled your head.  
«What… where…»  
You tried to roll on your side, just to find out there were two other bodies beside you.  
Hot, sweaty bodies.  
«Ugh, stay still woman.»  
Your forehead furrowed and you clumsily turned to the raven-haired guy on your left.  
«Ace…?»  
«Y/n?»  
The freckled boy was paler than usual and with violet bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess, but yours was probably too.  
«Shut up you two.» someone hissed to your right.  
Again, you clumsily turned to see a destroyed Law lying on your side.  
«Wha…! So you were really…!»  
Ace emitted a pained groan.  
«My head!»  
«Then don’t talk, Ace-ya.»  
«Where are we?»  
Once your eyes adapted a little to the dim light, the room was actually familiar. It was Ace’s.  
«How the hell did we come back here?» he grumbled, burying his face further in the pillow.  
Law emitted just a little growl.  
A mild sense of nausea crawled in your stomach.  
“Shit… how much did I drink?”  
«Laaaaaaaw.» you cried. He grimaced.  
«Shut. Up.»  
«But! You were druuuuunk!»  
«Y/n, seriously. Hush.»  
«I back up Law for this. Go back to sleep.»  
«It’s hot. And you’re all sweaty. I wanna go home.»  
«Then go!» Law uttered.  
You snapped your mouth closed and your eyes became watery, still hypersensitive from the booze.  
After a few seconds of silence, Ace peeped at you from behind the pillow.  
«Law, you made her cry.»  
«Oh, for fuck’s sake!»  
Yep, you were definitely still a little drunk. Tears of a scolded child were running down your temples.  
Ace scowled at Law.  
«You monster.»  
You pacey nodded, rolling between Ace’s arms.  
He welcomed you, nuzzling up to your head.  
«Here, here.»  
The doctor-in-train groaned and finally turned to you. He observed your nape with a pout before speaking.  
«Fine. I’m sorry, Y/n.»  
You looked at him, snuffling.  
«Are you?»  
«Yeah. Now quit being a baby!»  
«Aceeeeee!» you cried, going back to his chest again, though you were just messing with Law now.  
Ace severely shook his head at him.  
«You monster.»  
The other rolled his eyes, the action causing a sharp pain through his head.  
«Ugh, shit.»  
Someone suddenly jumped in the room, making you all start under the blanket, and opened the window. The winter sun was pale and the air was cold, but for your tormented minds it was a shock nevertheless.  
«RISE AND SHINE, BEAUTIES!» Sabo yelled.  
«You fucker…» Ace moaned.  
«I hate you… I hate you all…» Law murmured.  
It took a solid couple of minutes to recover, while Sabo was laughing in the middle of the room.  
«I’ll make some coffee for you derelict people.» he said, leaving.  
Sweet, diabolic Sabo.  
«What time is it?» you asked.  
Ace clumsily reached for the night table, looking for some phone. After a few fruitless attempts, his fingers finally grasped a device.  
He brought it to his face, squinting at the phone’s light.  
«It’s 11… and this is not my phone…» he messed a little with the unlocking system «…unless I renamed Eustass “RedDevil” in my alcoholic delusion, and he sent me nine texts during the night.»  
You shut your eyes open, suddenly completely awake.  
«WHAT?»  
Your hand jerked towards the phone, but Ace was quicker and rolled on the other side, so you clashed against his back.  
The fucker knew how to unlock your phone, dammit!  
He went through your texts, easily pushing you away with one arm.  
Meanwhile, Law slipped his head under the pillow.  
«Yep, he’s the same old shit. Woha, that’s interesting! He really wanted to know where you were yesterday. Insulted you a little, but that’s normal. I kinda feel sorry for the hottie with him… wonder if she’s free now.»  
«Ace! Gimme that!» you shouted, trying to climb over him and take your phone back, but he simply rolled again, protecting it under his own body.  
«Uh, he also attached a list of people he wants to kill… How cute. Oh, shit, I’m on it!» he turned to Law, who was back on the surface, resigned «You too, Trafalgar.»  
«No wonder. I’m her cousin, though.»  
«Yeah, he specifies you’re there just because he hates you.»  
«Fair enough.»  
Ace lazily let you reach the phone.  
With your heart pounding in your chest, you frantically skimmed his texts.

| RedDevil: did u enjoy your little show back there? You losers. It’s not my fault if you’re not half hot as this chick  
| RedDevil: if you were THAT jealous you should have simply said. I may take you back  
| RedDevil: if you beg hard enough

_1 lost call from RedDevil_

| RedDevil: ok I went too far. I was fucking angry, ya know. Can you pick up so we can talk?

_1 lost call from RedDevil_

| RedDevil: WTF Y/N! Why the fuck you never look at your phone?!  
| RedDevil: I need to talk to you  
| RedDevil: where the fuck did u go with those suckers

_1 lost call from RedDevil_

| RedDevil: you better not be screwing with anyone Y/n, or I swear to satan im killing em  
| RedDevil: ill kill the greenhead 1st, always hated him. Then your roommates, making them suffer. Then Portgas and all the fucking brothers in my way. Finally, your mossback crush. And trafalgar, just because yes

Okay, that should have been gross, but you knew how Kid was. Always swearing he was going to torture this and that, getting furious especially when he didn’t know how to express his feelings.  
It was not a justification, but it was actually one of the things you were somehow attracted to in the first place.  
Maybe that was why a vague smile bent your lips without you even noticing.  
Of course you were angry with him for what he said and how he acted, but it was clear he was struggling with his need of talking to you.  
«Y/n… what are you smiling at?» an incredulous Ace asked.  
You came back to reality and the smile froze on your face.  
«I’m not!»  
«Yes you were!» he pointed at you «Y/n… don’t tell me you’re going to talk to him.»  
«Jeez.» Law grumbled, passing a hand trough his hair «I hope it was over. C’mon.»  
«It is!» you cried «It’s just…! You can’t understand.»  
«I don’t care, you’re not going back to him!» Ace stated, crossing his arms.  
«You know what, I don’t have to discuss it with you.» you pouted, trying to surpass him to climb down the bed.  
«Oh, you won’t! I’ll use violence if necessary.»  
He tackled you down on the mattress.  
«Say you won’t go back!»  
«Ace, let me go!»  
«Say it!»  
He held your wrists above your head with one hand, using the other to tickle your ribs.  
«Nahahahhah, Ace! Stop!» you squealed, trying to break free.  
«Not until you say it.»  
«HELP! Ahahahah!»  
«You’re so messy.» Law huffed.  
«Help me, Trafalgar.»  
Much to your surprise, you saw Law crawling to you between your tears. He used his tattooed fingers to tickle your exposed armpits.  
«NAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT THE FUCK LAW!»  
«It’s for a good cause.»  
«FINE, FINE! I won’t!»  
They let you go, satisfied.  
«Good girl.»  
«You two little shits…» you panted.  
Law reached his phone and checked it.  
«What. The actual. Fuck.»  
«What now?!»  
«Take a look at your facebook.»  
You did as he said.  
The tag control was useless if your dear friends didn’t have it and were tagged with you.  
The first thing on your timeline was a picture of yourself, on that bed, pressed between Law and Ace. You were all sleeping.  
More than 35 people already liked it, and there were also various comments.  
«SAAAABOOOO!!»

**Worst Generation**

_Sabo sent 3 pictures_  
| Sabo: enjoy the view  
| Koala: Sabo!!!!  
| Kayme: BUT!!  
| Penguin: nice.  
| Nami: they look kinda hot tbh  
| Chicken boy: wtf  
| Sabo: Imma upload these on fb  
| Robin: oh my ☺  
| Bepo: sabo no  
| Carina: sabo yes  
| Sabo: aaaaaaaaand done  
| Nami: im crying guys  
| G Lolita: oh fuck  
| G Lolita: cant wait for them to be up  
| Penguin: cant wait for LAW to see this  
| Nami: omg hahahahahah right 

**Zoro come home**

| Nami: home to Y/n and Zoro  
| Nami: let us know ur alive  
| Zoro: these fucking cabs they don’t know where our home is  
| Sogeking: zoro  
| Sogeking: don’t tell me u don’t know the street  
| Zoro: I DO KNOW  
| Sogeking: sure  
| Nami: whats the n?  
| Zoro:  
| Prince: WE’RE FINALLY FREE  
| Zoro: ok I may not remember perfectly  
| Zoro: shut up u idiot  
| Zoro: but I was giving indications  
| Sogeking: obv  
| Nami: take a cab then call me and let me speak with the guy  
| Zoro: fine  
| Zoro: could u also come down when I arrive  
| Zoro: I don’t have any cash left  
| Nami: ofc  
| Nami: interests going up <3  
| Zoro: u bitch  
| Prince: what about the lovely Y/n? <3  
| Nami: shes having a threesome with law and ace apparently  
| Luffy: whats a threesome?  
| Luffy: is it fun?  
| Sogeking: hum  
| Prince: yes  
| Sogeking: not sure how to put it now  
| Sogeking: oh, ok  
| Luffy: COOL IM GOING TOO  
| Sogeking: well shit  
| Nami: no luffy come here  
| Nami: I’m making breakfast :D  
| Luffy: HO YEAH COMING  
| Sogeking: fiuu  
| Sogeking: genius Nami  
| Prince: always <3  
| Nami: I wanted to check on Y/n actually  
| Sogeking: ok don’t worry  
| Sogeking: im retrieving her 

**Smoker’s angels**

| Reiju: When you girls wake up let me know how are you.  
| G Lolita: im up babe  
| G Lolita: head slightly light but im alright  
| G Lolita: did u see Y/n with the 2 hotties?  
| Reiju: Yes  
| Reiju: Lucky girl.  
| G Lolita: and she doesn’t even realize it  
| Reiju: Anyway, Y/n, you should thank the Chicken boy when you wake up.  
| Reiju: After getting drunk, you thought it was really funny to run away and hide  
| Reiju: He was the one who found you and brought you back to us.  
| G Lolita: because he loooooooves uuu <3 <3  
| Y/n: …  
| Y/n: girls  
| Y/n: shut up

Law stayed in bed groaning, while you stormed in the kitchen, where Sabo and Koala were carefully placing the cups of coffee on the table.  
Usop was already there, sipping on his cup and chatting with Sabo.  
When you set your foot in the room, the hangover hit you back and you stumbled against the table. Luckily, Usop was fast enough to grasp your arm and pull you back on your feet.  
«Oi, there!»  
«SABO YOU JERK!» you snapped.  
Your flatmate wisely decided not to let go of your arm, in case you wanted to commit a Sabocide.  
Koala shrugged at her boyfriend.  
«You are alone in this.»  
The blond just smiled and offered you a cup of coffee.  
«Hey, that’s the price you pay for the Sabo-care.»  
You snatched the cup from his hand, grumbling insults.  
«Delete the picture!»  
«Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.»  
«We do look hot, to be honest.» Ace observed, entering the kitchen with is phone in his hand.  
«I don’t care! I don’t want people to see it!»  
Balance still wasn’t your best friend, especially considering how heated up you were. Usop sighed and shifted your position, hooking his arms around your waist, so you could gesticulate as much as you wanted without falling.  
Yes, Usop was an angel. A clumsy angel, maybe, but still.  
A crooked smile appeared on Ace’s lips.  
«What do you mean by “people”¬∼?»  
You shot him a gloomy glare.  
«You know who.»  
«Oh, I didn’t think about that.» Sabo mumbled.  
«Yeah, and Eustass was already furious last night, he tried to contact her so many times and–»  
Ace cut his sentence with a short “shit” when your kick centred his shin.  
«Did he?» Usop asked from behind your nape «Not surprising, actually.»  
«I thought you were talking about Marco.» Sabo said, rubbing his chin.  
Your eyes widened.  
«Does he even have facebook?»  
«Yes, he’s among Ace’s friends.»  
“Crap. Double crap. Hyper crap.”  
«But he hardly opens it!» Ace quickly added.  
«Anyway!» you coughed, your cheeks now flushed «Sabo, please, could you take it off? It will be really bad if Kid–»  
The phone you placed on the table started to ring, the name “RedDevil” lightened on the display.  
«…sees it.»  
For a few seconds nobody talked, leaving just your ringtone to fill the silence of the kitchen.  
Before you could decide what to do, Ace grabbed the phone and answered the call.  
«Hi Kid¬!∼»  
Sabo, Koala and Usop’s eyes almost fell from their skull.  
Usop was not ready to contain your leap, so you jumped against Ace, who fell from the chair. You fell over him, but managed to snatch away your phone in the process.  
He cursed. You rolled on the floor beside him, taking the call.  
«Kid, hey.» you chimed, trying to sound as careless as possible.  
«Y/n.»  
“Uh oh.”  
Kid’s voice was promising corpses.  
«Why did Portgas answered your phone?»  
He spoke slowly and in a low tone.  
Those were the times when he was really dangerous.  
You swallowed.  
But, hell, you didn’t owe him any explanation! He had no right to be mad in the first place. Unless he still thought of you as his propriety.  
«Don’t rush to conclusions.» you said, getting up from the floor and heading out of the room to gain a little privacy.  
«Then explain please.»  
“Well, that’s a start”  
«I’m at the brother’s. We were a little drunk yesterday and Sabo brought us here.»  
«I see. So you and Portgas got drunk and slept in the same bed. Trafalgar joined. And that’s fucking normal!»  
«Not that it’s ANY of your business–»  
«YOU ARE MY FUCKING BUSINESS, Y/N!»  
“aaaaand I’m deaf.”  
«NO, I’M NOT! THAT BITCH OF YESTERDAY IS YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS NOW!»  
“…and hopefully he’s deaf too”  
«It’s completely different! You screwing with Portgas it’s…»  
«What? What is it, Kid?»  
«SO YOU DID IT!»  
«I DID NOT!»  
A voice in the background came from the other side.  
«Kid, calm down, you won’t accomplish anything like this.»  
«SHUT THE FUCK UP, KILLER!»  
«You should listen to your smart friend.»  
«Look, Y/n,»  
He was clearly trying to control himself now. So Killer’s words were not in vain, after all.  
«Can we talk face to face? I think we should.»  
You bit your lower lips, hesitating. It was not the fear of the tickle torture you were probably going to face that was stopping you, but the fact you didn’t trust your resolution around Kid.  
«Y/n?»  
«We should talk, yes… but not now.»  
«What do you mean not now?»  
«I need more time.»  
«And I need to talk to you, fuck!»  
You pinched the bridge of your nose.  
«Kid, listen. I didn’t have sex with anyone, so you can calm down. After yesterday night, it is clear there are still some sort of feelings between us, okay. But the reasons we broke up, they are all there too. You are important to me, but I need more space to look at all this mess with a little lucidity.»  
You spoke slowly and calmly, to allow him to get all your words.  
After a few seconds, a low grumble reached your ear.  
«Fine.»  
A sighed of relief left your throat.  
«Thanks. I’ll see you at the Christmas party, okay? I’ll speak with the others too. Let’s all try to be civil.»  
«You better, or I will fucking kill your friends, I don’t give a shit it’s Christmas!»  
“Well, this is the best I can get I guess”  
«Deal. Thanks for being surprisingly reasonable.»  
He huffed.  
«Don’t get used to it.»  
«Obviously. Thank Killer for his assistance too.»  
«Like hell!»  
New instants of silence wrapped around your conversation.  
«So, huh, see ya, monster.»  
«See ya, monster.» you repeated his words almost automatically and he hung up.  
You lowered your phone, leaning against the wall. There was no energy left inside you.  
«You okay?»  
You raised your eyes on Law, standing in front of you. When did he even arrive?  
«I guess…»  
He patted your head.  
«We need to go Christmas shopping, remember? We still have to buy all the gifts for the family.»  
A suspicious look reached him.  
Law usually hated to go fetch the gifts for the family, you had to force and drag him around every year.  
He shrugged.  
«I’m just saying. Better get rid of it. You enjoy this kind of stuff, right? And I couldn’t choose anything for uncle Doffy on my own anyway.»  
A soft smile curled your lips.  
That was your cousin’s way to cheer you up.  
«Sure. Let me take a shower, then we can go.»  
You went back in the kitchen.  
The blond brother lifted his worried eyes on you.  
«Y/n, I’m sorry!»  
«It’s nothing, you can leave the picture. He’s already seen it, so…»  
«You might as well take it down.»  
All your confused gazes turned to Ace, who looked surprisingly pale while staring at his phone.  
«What?»  
«Hum… Marco just texted me… he doesn’t sound happy.»  
Your heart fell to your knees.  
“Holy. Shit.”  
«What is he saying?» Koala asked.  
«He asks if I took advantage of her binge, why would I allow such a picture to be online… He’s clearly pissed off. Never seen him pissed before.»  
You buried your face in your hand.  
«I wanna disappear.»  
Sabo shook his head.  
«Shit, I don’t know if I should laugh or cry. Don’t worry Y/n, just let us–»  
«Nope.»  
Usop grabbed your hand and walked between you and the brothers.  
«I’m taking her back home. You two have done enough damage already.»  
Unexpectedly, the two guys dropped their head.  
«We’re sorry.»  
«Usop, my saviour!» you sighed, hugging his arm as he walked you to the door.  
Law followed you outside.  
«Text me when you’re ready. And, please, let’s not talk about Eustass-ya or Marco-ya for the rest of the day. I’m sick of all this drama.»  
«Yes, cousin.»  
«I may drop by Eustass-ya and kill him, anyway.»  
«Yes, cousin.»


	4. 4

| Y/n: I’ve been told you helped me yesterday  
| Y/n: thanks Barto, you’re always the best <3  
| Chicken boy: anytime lil one  
| Chicken boy: u ok?  
| Y/n: yep, just a little dizzy, but im fine ☺

You shoved your phone back in your pocket and proceeded among the Christmas stands of the square.  
Despite his best resolutions, Law had already started to scowl at the crowd and trinkets exposed in the open market.  
«We won’t find anything for the family here.» he grumbled.  
«There’s not just the family, Law.» you sighed «You have a lot of friends. It would be nice to thank them for standing you, once in a while.»  
He shot you a resentful glare, but he didn’t reply.  
It was a cold December afternoon, a few snow flakes were gently flowing in the air. A lot of people had gathered in the square to look at the Christmas market.  
After rummaging in your purse, you extracted a list and lightly patted your cousin’s shoulder.  
«Don’t worry, Mr Grumpy. I’ve already taken care of almost everything to make the torture short.»  
You pointed to a stand that finally appeared in front of you.  
«Here we go!»  
The stand was preparing beautiful Christmas basket filled with typical products of the season. They were meticulously decorated with red ribbons and golden garnish.  
«What do you think?» you asked with an enthusiast smile «We always lose so much time thinking what to buy for most of the members of the family. This is a cute safe gift, isn’t it?»  
Law scanned the buckets with his silver eyes.  
«They look nice.» he huffed.  
«Then we take ten!»

Luckily, the stand had a service that included sending the buckets directly to your home, so you didn’t have to carry them around.  
You already ordered online Sugar’s present, then dragged Law in the local book shop and bought a copy of “Pride and Prejudice” for Baby 5.  
«I hope this book will inspire her.» you commented.  
Law turned it around in his hands with a thoughtful expression.  
«You really took care of everything, Y/n-ya.»  
Outside, the air got colder as the sun started to go down.  
You dug your face deeper in your scarf. The crowd had also increased, and it was hard to walk among people.  
Law observed you for a few seconds, then entangled his arm with yours, pulling you close to him and leading the way.  
You blinked at him, surprised. He was not a fan of physical contact.  
«You know,» he hummed, his eyes fixed ahead «I never got between you and Eustass-ya, because I thought it was not my business.»  
“Okay, who is this guy? What did he do to my grumpy cousin?”  
«I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.»  
«True. It’s that you really care about the people around you, and…» he seemed to look for the words, then grimaced «although I saw perfectly what Eustass-ya was doing to you, I didn’t do anything, except not liking him.»  
You frowned.  
«What do you mean? There’s nothing you should have done. I’m an adult and I’m not stupid, I’ve always known how he was.»  
«That’s what I don’t understand. Why did you allow him to treat you like that?»  
You shrugged.  
«He was a little rough, yeah. But there’s a lot more in him that you guys don’t know. Some parts of Kid were just for me to see, and I guess this is something I really loved.»  
Law sighed.  
«I saw you before.»  
«What?»  
«Staring at the bandannas exposed on that stand. You were thinking about buying something for him, weren’t ya?»  
“Of course he noticed. Law never speaks, but he sees everything.”  
You shook your head.  
«Old habits.»  
«Y/n-ya.» he squeezed your arm not to lose you in the crowd «I’ll be really relieved if you don’t go back to him. He smashes people down, that’s just how he is. You should never feel like you’re shit, because you’re not.»  
His words triggered your lacrimal ducts, and tears gathered in the corner of your eyes.  
«You really are a sweetie today!» you joked, rubbing your eyes dry.  
He blushed lightly, averting his eyes.  
«I’m just…! Ugh, forget it.» he snorted, and you giggled.  
«By the way,» Law started again «do you actually like that Marco-ya?»  
Now it was your turn to blush.  
«Hum, well, I guess I’ve a little crush on him.» you admitted «I mean, I know he’s older and everything, and he’s probably surrounded by mature and hot women, so it’s not like I think something will happen…»  
He shrugged.  
«I wouldn’t mind. He seems okay. I bet he’d treat you well.»  
You thought about how Marco scolded Ace for the picture.  
“If I will ever have the courage to look at him in the eyes again, after that… He’s a man, and I’m just a child who got drunk and ended up in a foreign bed.”  
«He didn’t even ask for my number yesterday, so it’s not the case of going this far.» you quietly replied.  
«Whatever. Just… you can come to me if something is not right, okay?»  
He spoke fast and without looking at you.  
You pressed your temple on his shoulder, smiling.  
«Thank you, my lovely cousin∼» you chimed.  
He scoffed, blushing again.

The two of you got the most expensive bottle of wine you could find for Doflamingo, and decided to go for separate presents for Rocinante. He was Law’s adoptive father after all, and he wanted to buy his own gift every year. You already ordered a super safe special lighter online for him, so you didn’t mind.  
Having still a few gifts to find for your friends, and Law being at his very limit, you released him and stayed out more to complete your shopping.  
It was almost dinnertime when you entered your complex, laden with bags and dusted by snow.  
You pushed the door with your back, almost stumbling in the hall, while holding the phone between your jaw and your shoulder.  
«Yes Barto, it’s the TMNT original comic box set… I’m sure you have it, I saw it on the shelves at the entrance a few days ago. Could you please keep one for me? It’s for Dellinger… sorry, it’s kinda difficult moment for me, can I call you b–»  
One of your bags broke apart, dropping your groceries on the floor. Between your feet.  
Unbalanced, you tried to avoid stepping on your food, tripping miserably.  
Before you could hit the floor, however, a strong arm wrapped around your waist, preventing you from falling.  
«Ouch! Thank…» you raised your eyes to meet the lazy ones of a familiar pineapple «…you.»  
Marco just smiled as you hurried back on your feet, starting to pick your items up. The call was cut off, but luckily the phone was not broken.  
«I understand why you have so many friends now, yoi» he joined you, dividing the stuff in the various bags «you really cannot be trusted on your own.»  
Heat spread on your cheeks.  
«Hum, yeah, I’m kind of a…»  
“Miserable idiot who just wants to crawl under a blanket and stay there forever.”  
«…clumsy person.»  
He chuckled, then took more than half of your bags.  
«W-Wait! There’s no need…!»  
«You said you’re clumsy yourself. How could I trust you to reach your apartment alone with all these, yoi?»  
“He’s an angel, and I’m a bacteria.”  
You silently sighed, decided to get a hold on yourself, so you flashed him your kindest smile.  
«Well, thank you then.»  
Marco looked baffled for a second. He blinked at your expression, but turned immediately, giving you his back.  
«Sure, no problem, yoi. Let’s go.»

«I hope you won’t be late because of me.» you said, once in the elevator.  
He was wearing a fine coat, black and long.  
“Is he going on a date?”  
Marco shrugged.  
«Don’t worry. I’ve got a dinner with Pops, Thatch and some other coworkers, nothing formal.»  
A mental sigh of relief lingered in your head.  
«You look nice.»  
“Fuck my tongue. Fuck my life.”  
A crooked smile appeared on his features.  
«Just “nice”?»  
«Yup. Don’t get cocky.»  
«Then I suppose you look nice yourself, yoi.»  
«I’m not nice. I’m awesome.»  
The elevator opened on your floor, and you both got out.  
«May I remind you how you try to land face down on the ground every time we met, young lady?»  
You lifted your eyebrows with a resigned smirk.  
«You may. Of course it’s a little rude from your part, but…»  
«Little rude?»  
Marco gave you an amused pout as he leaded you to your door.  
«And I thought I was the gentleman of the situation here, yoi.»  
There was something about your floor you often tended to forget, anyway.  
It was also Kid’s.  
And _of course_ that was the exact moment he and Killer were getting out from their flat.  
Your stomach clenched when your eyes caught the glimpse of his blood-red hair, before fixing on his amber orbs.  
His gaze inflamed immediately, trailing from you to Marco, the _mossback crush_.  
Suddenly, the air was still.  
«Oh. Hi, Kid.» you slowly said, nibbling at the inner side of your cheek «Hi, Killer.»  
The blond seemed to get the pleading glare you turned to him. He was a smart guy, after all.  
Killer moved between you and the redhead.  
«Hi, Y/n. Marco. Kid, we’re late.»  
Kid’s gaze sharpened and he took a step towards you. Specifically towards you.  
Now, you knew Kid. You were perfectly aware he would never hurt you physically, no matter how upset he was.  
But Marco didn’t.  
And, well, he had a bad reputation. A threatening look on his face. And was almost 7-feet tall.  
«Hey.»  
Marco’s voice was cheerful but firm as he stepped between you and Kid.  
«Everything okay?»  
You froze.  
“Seriously, what’s wrong with me? During the last two days, I was just able to pile up one damage after the other. By simply existing. Such a good job, Y/n!”  
The light in Kid’s eyes immediately changed from threatening to murderous.  
You shared a knowing (and also a little panicked from your part) glance with Killer, then you both stepped between Marco and Kid.  
«Kid, _please_.» the blond whispered.  
«My apartment is over there!» you chimed with an acute pitch in your voice, pointing your door to Marco.  
He hummed, still glaring at the redhead, whose expression was now hidden by Killer’s imposing figure.  
You nervously pulled your keys out, but Nami was quicker than you and opened the door.  
«Hey, Y/n.» her eyes wandered through the hall «Oh.»  
«Oh indeed.» you hissed, then turned again «Over here, Marco∼! Thank you for your help.»  
«Don’t mention it, yoi.» he murmured, placing your bags on the doorstep.  
«We’re going then.» Killer announced.  
You swallowed a sigh of relief back in your throat.  
«Bye guys!»  
Kid didn’t even look at you, but Killer answered to your wave. You motioned a silent “thank you” with your lips, and he gave you a thumb up.  
Once they were down the stairs, you turned to Marco, sheepishly rubbing the back of your head.  
«Sorry for him… he’s kind of a hothead.»  
«I noticed…»  
Marco trailed their steps before bringing his eyes back to you.  
«Will you be alright?»  
Your heart missed a beat at the serious look in his beautiful half-lidded eyes. Nami squeaked behind you.  
«Huh, sure. Come on, you’ll be late for your dinner.» you said, gently pushing his arm.  
A glimpse of malice immediately flashed across his face.  
«Touching already, young lady?»  
“Already?!?”  
You could hear Nami practically chocking to your back.  
«Don’t get ahead of yourself, oldie∼» you smiled.  
His eyebrows knitted together.  
«”Oldie”? Someone should really teach you a lesson, you cheeky hatchling, yoi.»  
You shrugged.  
«Someone should.»  
«Maybe over a dinner?»  
“HOLY SHIT!!”  
Nami was probably dead now. And so were you.  
You opened your mouth to reply, but the door beside yours slammed open and Ace flew in the hall, still struggling with the tie around his neck.  
«MARCO, THANK GOD!» he yelled «I’m super late! Please, give me a ride!»  
Then he stumbled on his half put on shoes and landed face down on the floor.  
“At least I’m not the only one.”  
Marco frowned and looked at you.  
«Is it an effect I have on people, yoi?»  
“Yes.”  
Ace was immediately on his feet, though.  
«Y/n! How fortunate! Did you tell Marco that picture had nothing to do with me?»  
You almost managed to forget about the picture till that moment. It certainly wasn’t something you wanted to bring up in front of Marco.  
The blond rolled his eyes.  
«The world doesn’t turn around you, Ace, yoi.»  
«Well, it had nothing to do with me.»  
«It was just a stupid prank among friends.» you cut it short.  
«We should go.»  
They finally left, and Nami grabbed your arm, pulling you inside and almost sending you against the Christmas tree.  
Zoro and Usop started on the couch. Sanji was cooking dinner for everyone.  
«Hi princess∼» he called from the kitchen.  
«Hi guys!»  
The other two waved at you, still focused on some My Hero Academia episode.  
“Seriously, is that the only thing we’re watching here this month?”  
«Marco asked Y/n out!!» Nami shouted, throwing her arms around your neck.  
«Whaaaat?»  
Usop climbed the back of the couch, resting his chin on it.  
«That’s a scoop! Did you say yes?»  
«Well, I was going to, but then Ace appeared out of nowhere…»  
«Even better! You left him with the doubt… he will have to ask you again!» Nami cooed.  
You brought a hand to your forehead.  
«Did it really happen? I mean, you were there too, right? He actually asked me.»  
«He did!»  
Nami’s grin was huge.

 

 **Smoker’s Angels**  
| Y/n: girls.  
| G Lolita: I always worry when she puts the dot in the end  
| Reiju: yes?  
| Y/n: Marco asked me out.  
| G Lolita: HE FUCKING WHAT???  
| Reiju: About time.  
| G Lolita: and you said yes!  
| Y/n: not yet  
| Y/n: we were interrupted by Ace  
| G Lolita: fookin portgas, ill kill him!  
| Reiju: Are you gals coming tomorrow for the chocolate meeting?  
| Reiju: So Y/n can give us some more details  
| Y/n: sure!  
| G Lolita: Yay!! To Vinsmoke Manor!

 

The day after was effectively spent in Vinsmoke Manor, preparing chocolates sweets for most of your common friends.  
Reiju asked the maids to leave one of the kitchens to your disposal, although a chief named Cosette stayed to assist, since none of you girls was experienced in the field.  
Sanji was the one helping you last year, but that day he was busy in the Baratie.  
«Y/n, your creations really look terrible.» Perona observed, as Reiju let out a quiet chuckle.  
«Shut up!» you scoffed «I know I suck at this, no need to remind me.»  
«Yeah, but every year it’s a surprise. I honestly think you’re getting worse instead of improving.»  
You stuck your tongue at your so-called best friend, while Cosette offered you an apologetic smile.  
«That’s not true, miss Y/n. Here, you can add some cream to cover this part…» she pointed a corner of your chocolate sculpture that was about to collapse.  
«Yes, cream everywhere.» Reiju added.  
«I hate ya, girls.»  
«This is why you’re just in charge of stuffing and put the cookies in the hoven.»  
«What’s that supposed to be, anyway? A duck?»  
You glanced at your work, defeated.  
«A phoenix.»  
Your resigned voice caused both of them to succumb to laughter, while your cheeks flushed.  
Cosette looked embarrassed by their reaction and tried to calm them, but immediately shut when the door of the kitchen opened and two bright haired of the family entered the room.  
You, Perona and Reiju were all covered in chocolate and cream, apron on, hair gathered in high ponytails or tresses.  
Yonji sneered at the sight, while Niji sighed.  
«I’ll never understand why you lend yourself to such low occupations, Reiju.»  
She immediately resumed her collected demeanour, checking the cookies in the hoven.  
«You do eat the sweets every year though, brother.»  
He hinted to Cosette, who kept her gaze to the floor.  
«You should let the servants to the work.»  
Reiju just shrugged, but Perona scowled at him.  
«Don’t be a jerk, Niji!»  
Yonji eyed your last creation.  
«What is this? A terminally ill goose?»  
Nevertheless, he stretched his arm to take a piece of it, but you hit his hand with a spoon.  
«This is not for you!»  
«Ha?»  
He pouted and Niji giggled.  
«Your friends are so hardboiled, Reiju!» he turned to Perona «You look like a highborn. Would you like to visit my quarters?»  
Your jaw almost dropped at how impudent Niji sounded.  
Perona blinked and blushed for a second, before clearing her voice and get a hold of herself.  
«No, thanks. I already have someone.»  
Niji shrugged.  
«Your loss.»  
“Just how self-confident are those brothers?”  
«Come on Yonji, let’s get going.»  
«Yeah, yeah. Hey, Cosette! Prepare some chocolate gooses for us too. And they have to actually look like gooses.»  
«Yes, Mr Yonji.»  
«It’s not a goose…» you muttered, while they walked away.  
Once they left, you elbowed Perona in the ribs.  
«Who’s this “someone” we don’t know about?»  
She just blushed and tightened her lips.  
«How come, Y/n?» Reiju smiled «Didn’t you notice she prepared a chocolate bird too?»  
«Oh, it’s true!» you peered over her shoulder.  
It looked so much better than yours.  
«Wait. Is that a hawk?»  
“Like… Dracule Mihawk?”  
«You’re not the only one into oldies, Y/n.» Reiju smirked.  
Perona shook her head.  
«Shut up!»  
You pouted at her.  
«Why didn’t you tell me anything?»  
«Because there is nothing to tell! I just gave Zoro a few rides to his mansion, that’s all.»  
«And you got a crush.»  
«Does he know about it?»  
«No.»  
The hoven rang, signalling the tons of cookies and candies you prepared for everyone were ready.  
«Well,» Reiju cooed, opening it «I hope your oldies like chocolate.»  
You sadly looked at your work.  
“…and terminally ill goose.”


	5. 4.5: Chirstmas Eve with the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the past Christmas, and for every Christmas.  
> To quote Oda:  
> “somewhere, someone is wishing for your happiness”  
> I wish you to be with that someone.
> 
>  
> 
> *N/n = nickname. Think about how your family used to call you when you were little, or something along the way. Doflamingo calls you that.

«Stop scowling!» you elbowed your cousin in the ribs.  
Law scoffed, scowling more.  
«LAW! Y/N!»  
The big door in front of you suddenly slammed open and a thin very tall man jumped on the porch, trying to engulf you both in a big hug. Unfortunately, he stumbled on the doorstep.  
You and Law widened your eyes, but there was no time to avoid your clumsy uncle, who landed on you, sending everyone in the snow.  
«We should have seen this coming.» Law commented, lying quietly on the ground.  
«OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY! Are you two okay?!» Rocinante yelled, grabbing your arms to help you stand.  
Law just huffed, shaking his jacket.  
«I’m fine, uncle Roci, don’t worry.» you smiled as he patted away the snow from your coat.  
«I swear, there must be something wrong with your proprioception, Cora-san.»  
«Fufufu, well said.»  
Doflamingo stepped in the hall, his wolfish smile already on his lips.  
«Please, Roci, stop trying to break my favourite niece. And Law.»  
Corazon frowned at his older brother.  
«Will you stop with these preferences, Doffy! It’s not fair!»  
The other blond shrugged.  
«Life is not fair.»  
Law placed a hand on his adoptive father’s shoulder.  
«Don’t bother, Cora-san. I’m not a kid anymore.»  
«You’re always so sweet, uncle Roci!» you chimed, placing a kiss on his cheek. His face flushed with happiness.  
«Fufufu, here here, you’ll make me jealous.»  
«Uncle Doffy!»  
You threw your arms around his neck and he immediately returned the hug, pecking your cheek.  
«I’m happy to see you, princess. Come on, the rest of the family is waiting for you.»  
Law and Corazon followed you inside. The ravenette and Doflamingo exchanged a nod.

You had always loved spending Christmas Eve with the Family. It was one of the few traditions you really cared about. For Law it was a bit different though.  
It was common knowledge that the Donquixote Company wasn’t exactly a clean business.  
The other four previous kids of the Family were all adopted orphans. As for you… your mother was Rocinante and Doflamingo’s cousin, but let’s just say she lost the right path at a young age.  
She was high 24/7 when she got pregnant, so you had no idea who your father was. Of course she would neglect you from the very first day, forgetting you on the couch as countless men passed through the house.  
Doflamingo wasn’t even twenty at the time, but he immediately stepped in, breaking inside and taking you away by force.  
When you were younger, you used to ask for him to tell the story all the time. There was a part that could always make your heart flutter and your eyes watery: when he repeated the sentence he said taking you away.  
“I don’t fucking care you’re her mother! She’s a Donquixote, she’s my niece, and she’s coming with me.”  
Yep, so much for a children tale.  
As a junkie, your mother had been in and out of the rehab for a number of times, and that was still her life, although her mind was compromised now.  
You used to see her once in a while, mainly because it was important to Corazon, but she never showed to care for you, and neither did you.  
You knew Doflamingo wasn’t an angel, but maybe because of how you ended up in his Family, you two always had a close relationship.  
All of the five kids had been raised to become executives in the company. You were Doffy’s favourite, but Law was the most skilled.  
He was a super-smart-super-creepy child when he was adopted, and you were quite aggressive yourself, so you ended up clashing all the time. There was probably also jealousy from your side, when you noticed how he had caught Doffy’s interest.  
Unfortunately, when you were eight, Law got sick from child leukaemia. For three years he fought against the illness under the close care of Corazon.  
That was when you realized how much you actually cared for your adopted cousin.  
During the worst days, usually after chemo, he couldn’t move from the bed and felt sick all the time. In the middle of the night, you used to crawl out of your room and slid in his bed, hugging tightly his thin pale body until he relaxed and finally fell asleep.  
No one knew that story except for the Family and Law’s closest friends. He didn’t like to talk about it.  
Eventually, he managed to defeat the illness. The whole Family was overjoyed.  
Apparently, though, at some point during those years he confided to Corazon that he didn’t want to stay in the company, but he wanted to become a doctor if he had lived.  
When Rocinante told Doflamingo that Law wasn’t going to be part of the Donquixote business, another storm fell on the manor.  
An angry Doffy was dreadful, everybody knew that. What you didn’t know till that moment was how scary Corazon could be as well.  
You remembered the screams and the threats, although you were closed in another room, you and Buffalo trying to console Baby 5 and little Dellinger, who wouldn’t stop crying.  
That night, Corazon took Law and left.  
For years their name were considered taboo in the manor.  
You met Law again in middle school. When you saw him on the first day, you almost chocked in how much you’d missed him, and the same went for him.  
From that moment, you two worked hard in reconciling the two brothers, backed up by Baby 5 and occasionally by other members of the Family. It took a loooong time, but you eventually did it.  
Doflamingo accepted that Corazon and Law were no more part of the company, but they were part of the family.  
As for you, you had your rebel years. You clashed with Doffy about your future, you longed for your freedom, etcetera. But your bound with him was too strong to be cut.  
He allowed you to follow your way, eventually, and after years of independence, you accepted a work in the scientific department of the company.  
Well, Caesar Clown was the head of the department, and he was one of the best scientists of the country. You kinda suspected Doffy hired him on purpose, so you couldn’t refuse his offer.  
But, well, he did pay for your college. You still felt in debt.

«The children are here¬∼!» Jora yelped, wrapped in an extremely colourful dress.  
She squeezed you and Law in a hug too tight.  
As always, you tried to avoid Trebol’s hug, since the guy was always candling.  
«Y/n!!» Dellinger jumped in your arms.  
«Oh, my little shark!» you squealed, ruffling his hair.  
Yeah, you heard his new favourite hobby was to beat his classmates down, but well… whatever. He was still your cute little cousin.  
Vergo had already managed to have the starters stuck to his face, so you wiped his cheek with a chuckle when he approached you.  
When you were done with the greetings, the whole Family sat to the big table, you ending up between Law and Baby 5.  
The hall was finely arranged with Christmas decoration (not by Jora, clearly). Silver garlands and fake snow were everywhere, and little white lights were glowing along the frames. Gentle Christmas tunes resounded in the room.  
The Christmas tree was majestic like every year, and hundreds of presents were piled up below it.  
The dinner consisted in ten fish-based courses.  
You spent a wonderful night, chatting and laughing with all the people you grew up with. Even Law seemed to have a good time.

«My dear N/n*.» Doflamingo leaned towards you «You didn’t bring here anyone, again. Why is that?» he hinted to your black-haired cousin «Baby 5 tries to bring a new loser every year.»  
The poor girl pouted as Corazon glared at his brother.  
«Doffy!»  
«Fufufu, but it’s true!»  
You gently rubbed her arm.  
«Don’t listen to him, B. He’s more disappointed in me because I’m always single.» you practically explained.  
To be honest, the previous year you were with Kid, but you wisely decided it was not a good idea to bring him along. Actually, it was not a good idea to let Doffy know at all. Not that Kid minded.  
Uncle Roci knew, but he kept your secret.  
Doflamingo’s smile disappeared.  
«That’s not true. But if you always refuse to meet the guys I have for you, you might as well have someone on your own.»  
You rolled your eyes. That was the part you didn’t enjoy about the family reunions.  
«C’mon Doffy!» Diamante said, wiping his mouth «Let the girl live her life. I’m sure there are plenty of men you don’t know about!»  
Doflamingo grimaced at the thought and Trebol burst in laughter.  
«Neeee, you didn’t have to say it, Diamante! Look at him brooding over it!»  
Sugar rose her eyes from her pudding.  
«What does it mean?»  
«Nothing sweetie, keep eating.» Jora smiled, patting her head.  
«She’s younG, she had to enjoy life!» Lao G stated.  
You sheepishly rubbed your nape.  
«Can we change the subject, please?»  
«Fine.» Doflamingo smiled again «But I do expect you will introduce someone soon to us, Y/n.»  
You frowned at your food. Beside you, Law sneered, and you stuck your elbow in his ribs, again.

At midnight, it was time to open the presents.  
The Family was delighted by the buckets you chose for them. For Doffy, you and Law had purchased an extremely refined champagne, from a particular year you knew he missed in his collection.  
After opening the gift, he stared at the bottle for a few seconds before moving his eyes to you.  
«How did you know?»  
Dellinger proudly jumped by your side.  
«It was me! I was the spy! I went in the wine cellar and notify them!»  
You grinned, patting his head.  
Doflamingo smiled widely.  
«Well, aren’t my kids the best in the world. And I mean you too, Law.»  
Law was unwrapping his present, which was the most expensive phonendoscope in the world.  
«I…!» he glanced at him, eyes full of marvel «Thank you!»  
«Fufufu, it’s nothing. I heard you are the best of your class. I expected nothing less, though.»  
The ravenette lowered his gaze and you caught a glimpse of red on his cheeks.  
“Well Law, aren’t you cute.”  
Corazon was absolutely thrilled about the super safe lighter you got for him, but the Family was probably even more enthusiastic.  
Dellinger improvised a little dance when he unwrapped the original edition of TMNT, then hugged you, digging his face in your chest and earning a clip round the ear by Gladius, who then facepalmed.  
«I swear, this kids grow too fast…!»  
Machvise giggled.  
«He’s sixteen years old!»  
Sugar demanded to immediately wear the small bear-shaped cape you and Law had for her, and she was illegally cute.  
There were several other gifts for everyone.  
With the exception of Law, Dellinger, Doffy and Corazon, the whole Family had gathered together for yours.  
You couldn’t believe your eyes when you opened it to reveal the most beautiful dress you ever saw.  
«But…! For me?» you blinked «This is too beautiful for someone like me!»  
«Nonsense!» Doflamingo scoffed.  
Baby 5 grabbed your hands.  
«This is for New Year’s Eve! You’ll be stunning in that!»  
She brought her lips closer to your ear.  
«I chose it!»  
Buffalo lightly hit her shoulder.  
«Untrue! We went all together!»  
«Yeah, but…» she lowered her voice «you should see what Jora had picked. You’re lucky I stepped in!»  
«No doubt about it!» you uttered, squeezing her hands.  
Dellinger gave you a beauty case with sharks on it (surprisingly cute), and the two Donquixote brothers, well.  
From them, you received a parure of Akoya pearls, consisting in necklace, bracelet and earrings. It must have cost a little fortune.  
You blinked at the beautiful jewels, not knowing what to say.  
«Guys, this is too much…!»  
«What? I can spoil my princess if I want to.» Doflamingo grinned from his armchair.  
His smile was totally different from Rocinante’s warm one, but they were both very pleased and they loved you in their own way.  
«You will be beautiful this New Year’s eve, Y/n!» Corazon chimed «All the men at the party will want ya!»  
«But don’t bring home any losers.» Doffy added.

After the exchanging of the presents, you all decided to go for a walk to see the choir that usually greeted the people in front of the church after the Mass.  
It was snowing, and the district was covered with a soft white coat that mirrored the Christmas lights.  
It was very late, but Igaram was still directing the choir in “Oh Holy Night”, while the people out of the church stopped to listen.  
Dellinger and Sugar started to throw snowballs at each other, soon involving you, Buffalo, Machvise and Corazon as well. Eventually, you all teamed up on Law, who was stubbornly refusing to participate, so you pushed him to the ground and buried him in tons of snow, among everyone’s laughter (and his curses).  
You felt happy.  
It didn’t matter if you were technically no one’s daughter, it didn’t matter if you had been hopelessly in love with a destroyer, it didn’t matter if Marco still hadn’t ask you out again, it didn’t matter if sometimes you felt like you were worth nothing.  
At least for that night, none of that mattered anymore.

«You are spending the night, aren’t you?» Doflamingo asked, once you were back in the mansion «Certainly you can’t go home like that if you don’t want to get sick.»  
He glanced at Law, soaked to the bone, still fuming.  
Corazon clapped his hands.  
«Oh, yeah! Your old rooms are exactly as you left them! So, are you staying?»  
«Yes!» you chirped.  
«No.» Law stated at the same time.  
Both you and Corazon puffed your cheeks with a pleading pout.  
«Law, pleeeease!»  
He snorted, uneasy. Then shivered.  
«…fine. But now let me have a shower!»  
«Yes!!»  
«It will be like the old times, when we were little!» Baby 5 murmured.  
«Well, it does bring back memories.» Senor Pink agreed with a crooked smile.  
«Come to my room, Y/n!» Baby 5 grabbed your hand «There’s so much I want to update you about!»  
«Can I also come?» Dellinger asked, enthusiastic.  
«No!» she snapped «It’s women chat!»  
«Oooh, but I want tooo!»  
«Come on Del, we can try the new videogames we received!» Buffalo called him back.  
Before following Baby 5 in her room, you kissed everyone goodnight (except for Law, who was already under the shower).  
Corazon held you tight, lifting you a few feet from the ground, being so tall.  
«I’ve missed you, Y/n!»  
«Uncle Roci, we have lunch together at least every other Sunday.» you giggled.  
«Hey Roci, leave some for me.»  
Doflamingo took you from his brother, dragging you in his chest, then lifted your chin with two fingers.  
«It’s _me_ you should visit more, Y/n.»  
You stuck your lower lip at him.  
«But you’re always working, Doffy!»  
«I’ll make time for you. We should have a dinner, just you and me. I want to know what’s going on in your life!»  
“Oh-ho. This is gonna be interesting.”  
He used the voice he made when he wasn’t taking no for an answer.  
You gave him a bright smile.  
«I’d love to!»  
«Good. We’ll schedule it tomorrow at breakfast, then.»  
You stood on the top of your toes to place a kiss on his cheek, but he still had to help you by bending a little.  
«Deal. See you there, uncle Doffy!»

Later that night, you were in your bed, unable to fall asleep for some reason.  
Everyone had a good time. Of course the Family had its issues, but for one night everything just felt perfect.  
You could swear even Law looked… happy? It was hard to tell with him, but you knew your cousin well. You did go through a lot together since you were kids, after all.  
Being in the familiar room made some memories resurfacing in your mind, and not all of them were good memories.  
For three years you had slept in that bed, asking yourself if that night would have been the last for Law.  
The thought clenched your chest.  
He deserved to be happy. He deserved to be happy so much.  
In the silence of the dark manor, you slipped out of your bed, proceeding quietly along the hall till Law’s room.  
You slowly opened the door and slid under his blankets, like you used to do when you were children.  
His breath was deep and regular, but it stopped when the mattress shifted under your weight, signalling he woke up.  
«Y/n-ya?» he whispered.  
«Yep.»  
«What are you doing here?» he yawned «We’re not kids anymore.»  
«Bad memories.» you answered.  
Law hummed.  
He probably understood what you were talking about.  
For you they were bad memories, for him it was a past nightmare, after all.  
You didn’t know why you felt so emotional. Maybe it was Christmas, maybe the nostalgia brought by a night with the Family.  
You cuddled up with him, leaning your head on his chest and wrapping your arms around his body.  
«Law, I’m so happy you’re here!» you chocked.  
He tensed up at first, but soon relaxed in your hug.  
A few minutes of silence passed.  
«You know,» he quietly said «I don’t think I told you before. Those nights, when we were little and you used to come to my bed… it made me feel good.»  
He gently rubbed your back with his hand.  
«Thank you.»  
You swallowed a sob back in your throat.  
«I’m happy you’re my cousin.»  
«I’m happy you’re my cousin too.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a friend I lost over leukaemia.  
> The piece of youth we share, it will always be there.


End file.
